With A Cherry on Top
by Halos.Harps.And.Angel.Wings
Summary: Two insane girls are thrown into the Narutoverse, where they decided, annoying the hell out of people is their goal. Will Konoha's Academy really turn into a skating rink? Will the ice-cream parlour in Suna really become successful? Will Zabuza appreciate two brats following him and Haku around? All round chaos with icing and a cherry on top. Enjoy! Warning: Swearing. Lots.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I started a new Akatsuki fic (more info on that below).**

**So it might seem like a typical 'two-crazy-bitches-in-the-Narutoverse' at first, but believe me, it will have a plot. Trust me on that.**

**So enjoy, and send a short review, even if it's just a single letter, because I really want to know who's reading this fic (if anyone) and what they think of it. Though the single letter might not really tell me what you think.**

**You know what? Let's do a deal. For this prologue, just send a smiley showing how you feel about it, and I'll update TOMORROW! (After that, it's once or twice a week).**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The world was casually going about it's business. All was fine and happy until...

"KYOKOOOO!"

The neighbourhood ignored this high-pitched scream. All except the new neighbour who had just moved in and was, understandably, quite shocked at the scream that seemed to rattle the windows and shake the ground.

"What on Earth was that?" asked the considerably young man, turning questionably to the postman.

"Oh, just the two schoolgirls who live here," the postman replied casually, handing over the letters. "They're slightly strange... No, very strange. Kyoko and Reiko are their names.

The new neighbour shot a look at the building the scream seemed to have come from, and went back in.

**-In the House-**

"Reiko?" Kyoko said in a sugar sweet voice, standing at the door and looking down at the petite girl.

"Yeah?" Reiko replied, bobbing up.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Aww... You're so mean," Reiko pouted as she followed Kyoko down the stairs. Kyoko jumped the last four steps, and flicked her shoulder-length copper curls. "But you love me like that."

"Redheads are evil," Reiko muttered. Reiko was a pretty girl, with wavy, golden-blonde hair and large blue eyes, but she was apparently too 'annoying' to go out with, and barely tolerable to talk to. Kyoko, on the other hand, had a different boyfriend every week.

"One Piece is on!" Reiko squealed. Kyoko came flying out of the kitchen and landed on the sofa. The two giggled, until the credits came rolling.

"What's on next?" Reiko asked, getting up.

"Uh, one sec... OH MY HOLY MOTHER OF SHITTY-ASS SHIT-SHIT, IT'S NARUTO!"

"REALLY? They started showing it again?"

Kyoko gave her a deadpanned look.

"No, it just decided to say, Next - Naruto. But obviously it's not on next. Why would it?"

"Oh. Oops." Reiko lay down, resting her feet on the armrest and laying her head on Kyoko's lap. She batted her eyes.

"Kyoko? You know I love you?"

"Get the popcorn yourself, it's starting soon."

Reiko pouted again.

"Forget it then."

Half way through the episode... the TV went black.

"What?" Kyoko asked to God-Knows-Who.

Then it went white.

"What the-"

Then static.

"WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCKY FUCK FUCK IS GOING ON?" Kyoko yelled.

"Um, I don't think the TV's working," Reiko said, cautiously poking it.

"You think?" Kyoko asked sarcastically, joining her in poking it. Then... BAM!

All went black. (Not just the TV, by the way).

* * *

**MASSIVE THANKS to BoredBluejay, who inspired me to keep writing with her 'Dragon Eyes' Akatsuki story! ^.^ And there might be a few mistakes... I kept switching tabs whilst writing to read The Maruaders Companion (which, if you're a Harry Potter fan, I totally recommend).**

**Love you all, and massive hugs and kisses to PhoenixE27119812, my very first reviewer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm updating so quickly! Don't expect it to last though...**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, all you bitchy-ass bitches who want to sue me because I'm telling you now - I don't own anything you recognise, and only the plot, Kyoko and Reiko belong to me. I don't even own Kotetsu and Izumo... *sniff***

* * *

**-In The Akatsuki Base-**

Pein was sitting at the desk, rubbing his temples and glaring at anyone who dared to come within two meters of him (excluding Konan, of course) whilst Konan stood at Pein's shoulder, like a blue-haired guardian angel, and watched the others in amusement. (BREATHE)

The 'others' consisted of Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi, who shouldn't even have been there, since he was not yet declared an official member, something most of the Others had complained about for several hours. (BREATHE)

Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing, and when Hidan's hands flew up to emphasize his point, he hit Deidara, who was attempting to bomb an oblivious Tobi, and Deidara stumbled into Sasori's path, who then hit the 'brat', which caused an indignant reply from Deidara, and then a full-blown argument which, as usual, ended in art. (BREATHE)

Tobi attempted to say something, which reminded Deidara of his original mission, and attempted to blow him up, but the bomb flew into Itachi when Tobi dodged it. Itachi caught it, crushed the clay bird and threw a murderous glare at Deidara, who attempted not to back down, but flinched and stepped backwards, stepping on Kisame's foot who spun around and began chasing him with his Samehada out. (BREATHE)

All in all, this meant that the Akatsuki base was... The usual.

**-At Konoha-**

**BAM!**

Let's just say that Sasuke was surprised to find two girls fall out of the sky and land at his feet. He frowned and looked up to see where they came from. Then looked up again, expecting to see a certain pink, snorting, mud-rolling creature to have grown wings.

Looking straight ahead, Sasuke stepped over them and made his way to the academy, hoping to hope that if he ignored it, it would go away. Heh heh, Sasuke. You should know better than that...

Five minutes later, neither Kyoko nor Reiko had moved.

Ten minutes later, same result.

Almost twenty minutes later... Kyoko groaned.

Reiko remained motionless.

Sitting up, Kyoko shook Reiko.

"Reiko? Reiko!"

After another second of laying still, her eyes snapped open, she suddenly sat up, shouting, "The gummy bears!"

"Reiko!"

"Where are we?" Reiko asked.

"Fuck knows," Kyoko replied, sitting up, rubbing her hazel eyes. Reiko hopped to her feet, full of energy.

They were surrounded by buildings. And this, inevitably, lead to a special game of Knock-Door-Run.

It started at the small, white house, which, fyi, was NOT in America.

"Okay, I'll wait by the postbox, and you run up, pour this through the letter box, bang on the door really loudly and we both scram. 'Kay?"

"More than okay. Brill!" Kyoko smirked evilly.

Reiko hid behind the fence, sneaking glances behind the post box to see the progress. Then, she heard the banging, and Kyoko came shooting out of the front garden.

"OI!"

A fat, bearded man came wobbling out of the house in a pale pink dressing robe. Reiko held in a giggle and sprinted after Kyoko. Kyoko slowed down to allow Reiko to catch up, before resuming her previous speed. They plunged into a forest, pushing branches out of their way. They stopped, bending down as they tried to catch their breath.

"I don't... think Old Fattie... liked our present," Kyoko panted. Reiko, who happened to have a lot more energy, grinned.

"Who wouldn't like a bucket load of honey to be poured through their letter box?"

After a few minutes of walking, Kyoko pointed out a landmark.

"Isn't that the swing that Naruto cried on in the first episode?"

"Maybe they're re-enacting Naruto?" Reiko suggested doubtfully.

"Or we're in the Narutoverse."

"Or that."

The two sat there, in the forest, for quite some time, until Reiko spoke again.

"You know, it'd be cool if we went to the academy."

"Yeah. It'd be even more fun if we turned it into a skating rink."

"That'd be so cool... Let's go!" Reiko shouted childishly, jumping to her feet into a super hero pose. Kyoko stood up too.

"Go where?" she asked, following her to the swing, which she jumped on.

"Well, if we want to turn it into skating rink, we have to sneak in first, don't we?" Reiko replied, rolling her eyes as though the answer was obvious. "But first, let's just play on the swing."

"We are so childish," Kyoko grinned as she sat down. Reiko sat on her lap and held the end on the chain, near the seat, to stop herself from falling off. Kyoko swung higher, and higher, and higher, and higher and higher and... Jumped off. Making Reiko fall.

"Ooh, you bitch," Reiko pouted. "Come on, let's go in."

And that was how their mission started.

Turn Konoha Academy into a skating rink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this story might seem random, but trust me, they've got a _reason _for trying turn the room into a skating rink. Whether they succeed or not... But yes, IT IS RELEVANT TO THE PLOT!**

**Also, to make this clearer to most, SURNAMES WILL COME AFTER FIRST NAMES! Just so you don't get confused. Though I doubt you will. If you don't know Kiba, then I really have no idea what you are doing in the Naruto fandom.**

**I should probably remind you again that I don't own Naruto... That should be enough for the whole story. :D **

**Okay, on we go! TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was so easy it was ridiculous.

The front door wasn't wide open, but it was locked either.

A map was lying on the floor.

Reiko had run off to get buckets and buckets of water, and there were so far nine... Ten now. Eleven.

Anyway, the point is that it was so easy it actually worried Kyoko a little. Where the fuck was all the security? Wasn't this place full of ninjas and ninjas-in-training? Not to mention that hot Iruka... Hmm. Maybe, she could _accidentally _bump into him at some point...

"Kyoko!"

"What?" Kyoko said, raising her hands up innocently.

"Don't even think about it. You can help me with the water."

"Aww... But how did you know?"

"You had that 'I-sense-a-hottie' look in your eye," Reiko said seriously. Kyoko gazed at her completely straight face.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Nope."

"Good little bitch."

Reiko jumped on top of Kyoko and wrestled her to the ground, knocking over a bucket.

"Oh, great, you managed waste a whole bucket!" Reiko complained. She stuck her tongue out childishly. Kyoko stuck out hers, and surprisingly soon, a Sticky Tonguey Outy game began, where they sat for five whole minutes, seeing who's tongue was longest.

And then they got over themselves.

As they always do.

The buckets were carried over to the Examination Room. They were all of different colours and sizes, since Reiko had to steal them from... houses, to fill it up with water from the river.

The water was poured and there was (waterproof, OBVIOUSLY) clingfilm over the towel which was wedged tightly in the gaps of the door. Reiko was standing on a chair in order not to get wet, webbed feet, but Kyoko was standing in the cold water.

"So?" Reiko looked at Kyoko expectantly.

"What?"

"How do we freeze it?"

"I thought _you _knew how to freeze it!" Kyoko accused.

"How was I meant to know?" Reiko counter-acted.

"Ugh. Whatever. Come on, we need to think of a way to freeze all this water..."

Reiko hopped off the chair, landing in the cold water. She squealed and quickly jumped on the desk Kyoko was sitting at.

"Well, it's a little nippy outside, but..." Reiko began doubtfully.

"It's not enough to freeze it," Kyoko finished.

The two sat their in troubled silence when Reiko noticed someone walking past the window. A certain, hooded, dog-loving someone.

"Look, look, look!" she squealed excitedly, bouncing slightly. Kyoko grinned.

"I'll bring him in, shall I?" Reiko smiled innocently.

"Go get him."

Reiko jumped over the desks, and opened the window.

"Help! _Help! _HELP!" she screamed. Kiba spun around in alarm, clutching Akamaru. He ran over to the window.

"The room's flooded and we can't get out," Reiko sobbed. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"If it's flooded, why don't you just get out?"

"The water will get out too!"

"So how did you get in there in the first place? And what about the window?"

Reiko paused, and grinned, wiping her tears. "Okay, okay, you got me. We're turning the room into a skating rink and we kinda need help."

Kiba gave a bark-like laugh. He crawled through the window and examined the room as the two girls told him their plan. He grinned.

"By the way, my name's Kyoko Abe," Kyoko introduced, making herself comfortable on the desk. "And this is Reiko Sato," she added, pointing at the petite girl who was busy playing with the water. "Try not to fall in love with me like everyone else does," she grinned.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind when I fall head-over-heels in love with you," he joked. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog, Akamaru. And I reckon if we freeze the water with a jutsu, then we'll be fine and dandy."

"Dandy?" Kyoko asked sceptically, looking up from the water at last. "Where are you from again?"

"Yes, dandy," Kiba replied, ignoring her last comment. "And I think I know someone who knows enough jutsus* to help us."

"What were you doing out of class anyway?" Reiko asked, cupping her hands to throw water at Kiba. Most of the water landed on Akamaru, who was sitting on top of Kiba's head, and he stood up to shake the water off. Kiba kicked the water so it splashed on Reiko, who made no movement.

"Class is over, and I was talking to Iruka. And I should probably go get my sis. She knows a water-freezing jutsu."

And he left.

Kyoko splashed Reiko, who splashed her back, who splashed Kyoko back, who splashed Reiko back, who splashed Kyoko back, who splashed Reiko back, who splashed Kyoko back, who splashed Reiko back, who splashed Kyoko back, who splashed Reiko back, who splashed Kiba and his sister as they returned through the window.

Hana Inuzuka appeared to know the plan, as she immediately did the jutsu without question.

Except they were all standing in the water when she froze. And thus, stuck.

"Oops," Hana grinned sheepishly. "Forgot we should have stepped out of the water. Katon ne jutsu!"

The ice melted and the water seeped out of the room.

"Hey, do a water jutsu so the whole academy is filled with water, and then freeze the fuck out of it all!" Kyoko said, excited.

And so Hana did.

"God, it's freezing!" Kiba complained. Hana rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, lil bro," she smirked, blowing him a kiss. "And good luck with the prank all of you!" she added as she exited through the window.

"See ya!" Kyoko yelled.

"I'm cold," Reiko whined.

The ice was around ten centimetres thick, and the three slid out of the classroom.

"I'd better scram, before I get in trouble. See you around?" he said, already half out of the door.

"Fuck yeah!" Kyoko yelled.

Kyoko and Reiko shared a grin.

"This is going to be good."

* * *

***Is jutsus plural of jutsu? It doesn't really sound right but I can't think of anything else so I left it like that...**

**Okay, whilst I've only got a few people reading this, I'll tell you whenever I update. Because I'm a nice person like that. And a sad person because I'm so desperate for readers. Yeah. Whatever.**

**Okay, QUESTION!**

**What do you think of Reiko? Sweet? Childish? Annoying in a good way? Annoying in a bad way? Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
